Welcome to my life
by S.Hurricane
Summary: Je m'appelle Stiles. J'ai perdu mes parents. J'ai 18 ans et je me sens seul. Je n'arrive plus à me confier alors j'écris. J'ai besoin de coucher sur le papier ce que je ressens. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire et de savoir qui je suis. EN PAUSE INDÉTERMINÉ.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Welcome to my life

**Auteur: **

**Catégorie: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **M pour la violence, le langage cru la présence de sexe et l'intrigue de l'histoire.

**Avertissement:** Il y a des scène choquante, des scène de sexes entre hommes, la présence de drogue dans cette fanfiction... de ce fait les personnes qui ne supporte pas ce genre de choses n'ont aucun intérêt à lire cette histoire.

**Disclaimer: **Ni l'univers de Teen Wolf ni les personnages ne m'appartienne malheureusement.

Les personnages ont 19 ans mais sont en terminal, pourquoi ? Simplement parce que j'ai décidé qu'au vu du nombre de fois où le lycée de Beacon Hill a du fermé tous les élèves ont du retapé.

Je vous souhaites a toutes et à tous une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!


	2. Chapter 2

Lundi 21

Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens.** Je me sens vide**. Mon père est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort, il est mort, il est mort. Mais je ne ressens rien. Je ne suis ni triste ni en colère. Rien. Pourtant je devrai me sentir triste: il est le seul parent qu'il me restait. Je l'ai vu mourir comme j'ai vu mourir ma mère et encore une fois je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas versé une larme. J'ai l'impression de n'être ni mort ni vivant. Je me lève le matin, je prend un douche, prépare mon sac pour aller en cours, prend mon petit-dej, grimpe dans ma Jeep, assiste au cours, mange à midi, retourne en cours, rentre chez moi, fait mes devoirs et un brin de ménage, dîne et dort. Tout les jours. Depuis un mois. Je ne parle plus. **Exit Stiles l'hyperactif de service**. Je ne peux plus voir Scott, quand je le vois j'ai envie de lui taper dessus. Violemment Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement que c'est le seul moment où j'ai l'impression d'être vivant. Les autres ? Je ne les vois plus. Je les évite à vrai dire. Au début ils essayaient bien de venir me voir en passant par ma fenêtre mais je l'ai faite remplacer . Ainsi que la serrure de chez moi. Vous vous demandez comment cela ce fait que je vis toujours au même endroit alors que mes parents sont mort? Simplement parce que c'est mon héritage.. tous droit sortie du testament de mon père. Et étant donner que j'ai 18 ans j'ai le droit d'y vivre. **Géniiiiiiiiiiiial**. Capter toutes l'ironie de ce mots s'il vous plait. Oh je disais ils ont bien tenté de venir me voir mais je ne répond plus ni à leurs appelle ni à leur message ni même quand ils viennent me voir. Ils me demandent sans cesse comment je vais. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé leurs repondre étant donner que moi même je ne sais pas. **Qu'on me fiche la paix**

Mardi 22

Accident de voiture. J'étais avec lui. Il est mort et je suis vivant. Je crois que je ressens de l'injustice. Pourquoi lui et pas moi? Moi je suis juste un ado inutile. Lui c'était LE sheriff, c'était mon papa. Il me manque affreusement. Il me manque tellement. Je ne dors plus. Je n'y arrive pas je revois sans arrêter l'accident pendant mon sommeil alors je ne dors plus. La café s'est cool. Degueu mais efficace. Le chocolat chaud c'est tellement meilleur c'est sucré et doux. Le café s'est amère. Comme le fait que Scott ... non rien je ne veux pas parler de lui. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. J'aime beaucoup la musique. Quand j'écoute de la musique j'imagine des choses, des histoires que j'ai envie d'écrire ou de vivre. J'arrive à oublier le temps d'un instant que je suis totalement seul. Ca m'apaise. C'est dingue. Vous savez qu'avec tous les styles de musique qu'il existe on peux écouter la même musique de X manière différente. Un coup c'est calme, un coup c'est mouvementer, un coup ça te file un coup de blues et d'un autre ça te donne la pêche. La musique c'est juste génial. Je ressens quelque chose quand j'écoute de la musique. Lydia est venu me parler aujourd'hui. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. A quoi bon? Elle m'a bien ignoré les trois quarts de son existence! Pourquoi voudrai-t-elle me parler maintenant. Elle ne représente rien pour moi... sauf le souvenir d'un ancien moi... qui n'existe plus. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrai me parler demain. Mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Donc demain je n'irai pas en cours. Tiens je n'irai pas en cours de la semaine. J'en ai marre de sentir les regards de pitié sur moi de toute manière.

* * *

Avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

Mercredi 23

Je sais. Ce n'est pas que je ne ressens rien c'est juste que je ressens tellement de chose que je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Voila. C'est dit. J'ai fais des recherches sur les différentes drogues qu'il existe et les endroit où s'en procurer. Ouais je sais c'est pas comme si j'allais trouver l'adresse d'un dealer sur google mais je sais pas j'avais envie. "J'sais même pas qui c'est cette foutue Christina cette pute en blanc... Une infirmière nan mais j'te jure" Je hais les infirmières tous des menteuses. " T'en fais pas Stiles ça va aller" Mensonge. Je suis allé dans la chambre de mon père ce matin pour mettre ses affaire dans des cartons... Je n'ai pas pu. C'est trop dur. Je me sens si seul mon dieu je veux mon père. Hier j'ai mangé une pomme. Elle était verte c'est celle que je préfère elles sont acides j'aime bien les choses acides. Lydia m'a appelé, j'ai pas répondu. Isaac et Cora aussi. J'ai rien à leurs dire. Oh j'ai vu un reportage aujourd'hui à la télé. La plupart des personnes qui se font violé se suicide... J'aime trop la vie enfin j'aimais la vie maintenant je ne sais plus. Tout est si moche, sombre. Sale. J'ai fais un rêve cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de papillon j'aimerai être un papillon pour pouvoir m'évader. Voler , voler voler au grès du vent, sentir l'air sur ma peau être libre. Je crois que j'ai fumé trop de joint j'ai pas les idées claire. Demain j'en fumerai moins. **Je veux juste oublier.**

* * *

La suite Jeudi. Des Avis ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous conseille d'écouter les musiques que je site 'pour ce chapitre et le suivant il aide à la compréhension de l'histoire essentiellement par le rythme.

Un gros merci à Driamar pour la correction du chapitre!

* * *

Jeudi 24

J'écoute la musique "_Coldplay - Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall (GAMPER & DADONI Remix)_". Je ne me drogue pas. Enfin, à part fumer de joint ou boire de l'alcool, je ne me drogue pas. L'envie est là, je ne le nie pas mais je sais que si je commence, je vais sombrer. Et j'ai tout de même envie de m'en sortir mais je ne sais pas comment. Je sais seulement que mes anciens amis m'ont déçu. Bon seulement Scott m'a déçu mais étant donner que les autres sont toujours avec lui, ça revient à la même chose.

Le rapport avec la musique? Aucun. Enfin si, la musique m'apaise et j'arrive mieux à poser sur papier ce que je ressens. J'aimerai vous dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais c'est encore trop ... trop tôt. Je ne peux pas.

J'aime bien ce site. Je me confie sans réellement me confier. Je me livre à des inconnus qui ne me connaissent pas. Je n'ai même pas de motivation pour me lever le matin... Je pense souvent à griller des feux pour qu'une voiture me rentre dedans... Je suis fatigué de ma vie ... Et je sais plus quoi faire, vraiment... Je sais que j'ai besoin de me faire aider. Je suis dépressif, pas idiot. Mais par qui ?  
J'ai tellement mal à l'intérieur que par moment, j'ai envie d'extérioriser cette douleur. Mais l'espoir d'un changement me retient, l'espoir de vivre quelque chose de beau et de fort. De rencontrer des gens qui seront la pour moi. J'ai rencontré des personnes qui m'ont soutenu pendant un temps puis qui m'ont abandonnées. Et, à chaque abandon, j'ai eu mal, j'ai pleuré et je voulais baisser les bras (Scott en fait parti, il m'a abandonné le jour où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. S'il avait été là, mon père ne serait pas mort et je ne serais pas aussi sale, si seulement ... Ma mère aussi m'a abandonné, elle est morte trop tôt). L'envie de leur prouver que je peux m'en sortir seul aussi est un des facteurs qui m'empêche d'en finir. J'ai envie de prouver que je ne suis pas faible, que j'suis plus fort qu'ils ne le seront jamais. J'ai envie de vivre, de rire. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment j'y parviendrai mais j'ai envie d'être heureux. Pour dire vrai, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai été heureux depuis le début de cette histoire de loup-garou mais je peux dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux. Oui mon truc est plus clair que les autres je n'ai pas ou peu dérivé sur d'autres sujets mais j'avais besoin de ça.

Vous pensez qu'il y a une vie après la mort ? Moi je ne pense pas. Je pense que lorsque l'on crève, on crève c'est tout. POINT. Bon j'avoue, j'exagère. J'ai vu un autre reportage aujourd'hui qui m'a presque convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Après tout, si les loups garous existent pourquoi pas ça ! Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Après la mort il y a le néant voilà tout. Mon dieu, s'il existe quelque chose de surnaturelle après la mort, mon père va me tuer quand je décéderai. il n'existe rien après la mort.

Oui je m'auto-parle. C'est très intéressant. Vous aimez les sucres d'orge? J'en ai jamais mangé mais ça a l'air bon. J'ai aussi l'impression que je vais me casser les dents à essayer d'en manger. Peu importe, je suis allé au supermarché aujourd'hui j'en ai acheté. J'ai vu Derek aussi. La première fois que je le vois depuis ... Depuis ... Bref. Je l'ai vu. Il ne m'a pas demandé comment j'allai et sérieusement je lui en suis reconnaissant (oui j'éprouve autre chose que de la peur pour lui bizarre hein surtout que c'est LUI quoi !). Quand il m'a vu il a juste posé sa main sur mon épaule et pendant les quelques secondes que cela a duré, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être seul. D'être compris. C'est clair qu'il me comprend. Enfin à moitié, il a lui aussi perdu sa famille. Il lui reste pourtant Cora et Peter. Alors qu'à moi : personne. Il n'a pas été violé non plus. MERDE. Oubliez ce que je viens d'écrire. Fichu site une fois qu'on écrit quelque chose on ne peut pas le supprimer. EH OH c'est injuste j'étais juste tellement … Je sais pas pourquoi, c'est sortit mais merde je n'avais pas envie de le dire.** Personne ne le sait à part mon père mais il est mort.**

Vendredi 25

Hier soir après avoir publié mon message, je suis allé dans un pub. C'était cool. J'ai couché avec 2/3 mecs, fumé tellement de joints et bu tellement de verres que je ne sais plus comment s'est passé la fin de la soirée. Oui je suis gay enfin gay je préfère "donner" mon corps plutôt qu'on me prenne de force. Puis entre vous et moi, avoir un orgasme c'est jouissif (sexe orgasme jouissif vous avez compris ou quoi ?) Et ça me permet d'oublier qui je suis l'espace de quelques heures (ou minutes, tout dépend de la duré de l'acte. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de mecs qui sont des éjaculateurs précoce quelle plaie). Je me suis réveillé chez un inconnu ... Encore ! J'ai dût filer avant qu'il se lève. Je devais vraiment avoir la tête à l'envers pour accepter d'aller cher lui. D'hab la voiture suffit.

Enfin bref ... Oh cette phrase me fait toujours penser à Franklin ou truc du genre dans la série Ma Famille d'abord. J'adore cette série. Elle est tellement drôle. Surtout Junior quel con celui-là pas très fute-fute ahah les seuls moments où je me surprends à sourire c'est lorsque je regarde un épisode de cette série. J'adore l'ambiance de cette famille. Des fois, je fonds en larme devant car elle me rappelle la complicité que j'avais avec mon père. J'ai mangé les sucres d'orge que j'ai achetés. Pas top je m'attendais à mieux. Dire que tout le monde en raffole je ne comprend pas.

Je me sens moins seul depuis que je vous écris. J'ai reçu un message l'autre fois, d'une personne du site. Je tenais à la remercier. Elle saura pourquoi. Sache juste que jamais je ne pourrai te parler en privé. Je n'ai pas envie. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Mais si tu veux réagir sur ce que j'écris, ne te gène pas, je te répondrai dans mes postes. Je pense retourner au pub ce soir, pas le même mais j'ai envie d'oublier qui je suis ce soir encore. En ce moment je suis fasciné par les Valkyries. Ce sont des supers guerrières vierges (genre vierge comme ne jamais avoir eu de relation sexuelle pas vierge le signe astrologique). C'est cool. J'aime bien le mot coooooooooool. C'est cool ... Comme l'eau qui coulent du robinet. Ouais je sais c'est nul mais j'ai plus d'inspiration. Oh j'ai une chanson d'un rappeur français dans la tête Oreslan " Bim Bada Bim Bim Bada Boom Ils sont cools Bim Bada Bim Bim Bada Bada Boom Trop Cools" J'aime bien cette chanson elle est totalement légère et futile mais drôle. Enfin drôle, c'est un grand mot. Avant je la trouvais vraiment très drôle maintenant elle me fait sourire. Avant j'étais quelqu'un de joyeux vous savez. J'étais toujours entrain de parler ou de radoter. Toujours entrain de rire ou de faire le pitre pour que mes amis soient heureux mais ça, c'était avant. Depuis que j'ai appris l'existence des loups-garous, je m'intéresse beaucoup à la mythologie.

Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un message de Derek. Et d'Isaac. Aucun de Lydia ni de Scott et encore moins de cette salope d'Alyson. Je savais que Lydia aller vite lâcher l'affaire. Quoi de plus étonnant. Par contre je suis surpris de l'acharnement d'Isaac. Il n'y a pas un jour où il ne m'envoi pas de messages. Des fois ce sont des blagues, d'autre fois un message vide et d'autre fois des insultes. Aujourd'hui il m'a envoyé les cours d'hier. Il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas en cours. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en fiche mais je pense qu'il a compris que de toute manière je ne répondrai pas. Le message de Derek m'a choqué. "Tu ressembles à un cadavre l'humain. Je te pensais plus fort que ça. Si tu as besoin, parles à Isaac il est inquiet et ça commence à me gaver de l'entendre parler de toi. REPONDS LUI" Derek. Message. Conseil. Euh non mais non heureusement qu'il y avait l'insulte sinon je pense que j'aurai cru être atteins de troubles de la personnalité genre je vois des choses qui n'existe pas. Comme pendant un bad trip quoi. Vous savez que si vous avez des gènes de prédisposition à une maladie mentale prendre des drogues peut vous la déclencher. J'ai fais un devoir sur l'effet du cannabis et de l'alcool sur le corps humain il y a quelque temps. J'aimerai arrêter de me foutre en l'air comme ça mais c'est plus fort que moi. Bref ce fut une journée moins pire que les autres. Espérons que la soirée soit encore meilleure.

* * *

A vos clavier j'ai hâte de lire vos avis!

La suite sera publié soit samedi soit mercredi prochain :)


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour tout vos commentaire ils m'ont fait plaisir !

**RAR**

Angel : pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer tu dois continuer à lire ahah les menaces de Derek ne me font pas peur au contraire donc trouve d'autre moyen de faire pression :')

Une : Tu as vu ça comme ils sont chou! Ils vont commencer à prendre de plus en plus de place dans l'histoire en plus. C'est peut-être Lydia ou peut être pas. Sérieusement je te le dis tout de suite ce n'est pas elle! J'ai pas envie de te laisser dans le doute surtout que Lydia me sert juste à montrer que Stiles veux plus de son ancienne vide... bon peut être qu'elle servira à autre chose après tout c'est une personnage intelligent! Mais bon l'instant je la met de coté ou du moins je ne vais pas te dire ce que je vais en faire! Ahah

* * *

Samedi 26

Ma soirée a été un fiasco total. Quand je suis rentré dans le club j'ai vu Scott alors je me suis barré vite fait avant qu'il ne me voit. Encore une chose qu'il gâche dans ma vie. Alors je suis rentré chez moi. Rien à faire j'ai tourné en rond. J'ai voulu regarder un film sur internet. Bordel ça prend trois heure pour que la vidéo charge c'est trop saoulant. J'ai du mettre pause toute les 40 putain de secondes. J'ai eu les nerfs et j'ai arrêté le film. J'ai essayé de manger et j'ai tous revomis. Ouais la nourriture passa pas trop ces temps ci. Dommage j'adore manger. Avant je cuisinais beaucoup maintenant j'achète seulement des plats préparer qui finissent à la poubelle. J'ai reçu une bourse d'étude pour l'université mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. A quoi bon? Quoique à l'université personne ne connaitra mon histoire et j'ai toujours aimé étudier. Je ne sais pas je dois y réfléchir encore un peu avant de prendre une décision.

J'ai découvert cette chanson. Cette putain de chanson qui me donne envie de faire l'Amour. Pas une séance de sexe non pas tout ça. L'Amour. Je m'envolerai au 7e ciel sur cette chanson avec la personne dont je serais amoureux. Il ne peut en être autrement. Oh quel chanson ? Dark Star -Jaymes Young. Elle est juste parfaite pour ce genre de moment. C'est la première fois depuis le truc que j'ai envie de faire l'amour.

Isaac est venu chez moi aujourd'hui. Je l'ai invité à entrer. Je ne lui ai pas adressé un mot mais je l'ai laissé entrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. A cause du message de Derek? je ne sais pas, c'est possible. Il m'a dit qu'on avait un exposé à faire ensemble, devoir donner par Harris. Génial. Ca veux dire que je vais devoir soit le faire tous seul, soit le laisser faire tout seul soit supporter sa présence. Il m'a aussi dit que c'est lui qui m'avait choisit car apparemment il a entendu Scott dire à sa salope qu'il voulait essayer de se mettre avec moi pour pouvoir me parler. J'ai vraiment voulu le remercier à ce moment la. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Scott et Isaac sont sensés être ami non? Quoiqu'il en soit c'est gentil de sa part. J'espère seulement qu'il n'attend rien en retour. Il a dit que si je ne venais pas en cours Lundi il viendrai de nouveau chez moi pour me déposer les devoirs et parler de l'exposer. Du coup je pense que je vais vraiment retourner en cours parce que même si je l'ai laissé entrer aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si Lundi j'accepterai. Il n'a fait aucune remarque sur les cadavres de bouteille d'alcool un peu partout dans le salon. Tant mieux j'espère aussi qu'il ne le dira à personne. Si personne n'est au courant je réfléchirai peut-être sur le fait que l'on puisse se voir pour ce fichu devoir et en parler (putain). Vous ai-je dit à quel point j'ai peur de parler? C'est vrai quoi déjà quand j'écris je laisse passer des infos que je voudrai taire alors si je parle...

Il a parlé dans le vide pendant quoi une heure, il s'est servi lui même un verre de jus (noooooooooooormal vas y fait comme chez toi) et à chercher quelque chose à manger (mon pauvre mes placards sont vides) puis m'a simplement dit "fait chier Stiles j'avais les crocs déjà que Derek ne sait pas cuisiner si même chez toi on trouve rien de comestible je vais mourir de faim. C'est pas toi l'as de la cuisine? Oh merde tu as vu l'heure qu'il ai j'dois filer ..." et blablabla cinq bonne minute pour dire qu'il doit partir. N'a-t-il pas remarqué que je m'en contre fiche qu'il soit la ou non. Comment ça je me mens à moi même? J'fais ce que je veux d'abord. C'est juste que cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas parlé comme on me parlait avant. Sincèrement j'ai vraiment eu envie de lui parler aussi mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Un jour peut être.

J'ai jamais été en couple. J'ai couché avec plus d'une dizaine de personne mais j'ai jamais eu de relation. J'pense que pour que j'aille mieux il faut que je m'analyse. Alors c'est ce que je fais. C'est pas simple mais j'ai décidé de commencer par quelque chose. C'est un début. J'ai cherché un questionnaire sur internet pour m'aider en l'adaptant à ma situation. Bon c'est parti pour mon auto introspection.

Pourquoi? Avant j'étais trop bavard et j'étais le comique hyperactif de service donc plus facile de se lier d'amitié que d'entamer une relation les gens pensaient que je n'étais jamais sérieux donc ça aider pas. Maintenant, j'ai pas confiance au autres puis avant d'aimer les autres il faut apprendre à s'aimer soit même et ce n'est pas le cas donc je ne suis pas capable d'être en couple maintenant!

**Comment changer ça?** Aller mieux pour ça faut que je sois capable de voir les aspect tout beau tout jolie de la vie (je pense que c'est une des partie les plus dur, il me faudra du temps pour pouvoir avancer mais je me fixe des objectifs tout les jours dans ma tête). Il faut aussi que je me trouve une activité ça pourrai me permettre de rencontrer de nouvelle personne , saine de préférence(j'ai laissé tomber Lacross et je ne pense pas que le sexe soit une vraie activité).Puis cela me fatiguera peut être assez pour que je puisse faire une nuit complète. Mais quel activité faire ? Je sais pas trop!

Je suis doué en quoi ? Je suis créatif , imaginatif et je sais dessiner, je suis plutôt sportif et je suis doué en cours. Je pourrai donner des cours particulier ? NON cela voudrai dire parler. Des cours de dessin me tente mais j'aimerai quand même faire une activité qui me permet de dépenser de l'énergie.. pourquoi pas de la course ou de la natation ou un autre sport individuels. Sports individuels donc pas besoin de communiquer ou même de faire partie d'une équipe scolaire avec des personnes de mon age qui ne savent faire que deux choses : juger et trahir . **Bref il faut que je me trouve une activité!**

* * *

Je pense alterner entre cette manière d'écrire et un récit plus traditionnelle mais avant ça j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez donc .. à vos clavier!

**Edit :** la suite ne sera pas avant une semaine voir deux, j'essai des chapitres plus traditionnel donc forcement plus long( il est déjà à moitié écrit mais j'en suis pas satisfaite). De plus pour les chapitres d'après je fais des recherche sur le net qui sont assez compliqué a effectué étant donner qu'entre LE sport que j'essai de trouver et la fac c'est assez compliqué. De ce fait je m'exuse d'avance pour le retard que j'ai.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis profondément désolé pour le retard mais mon ordi m'a planté... avec les chapitres en avance que j'avais du coup j'ai du tout recommencé et j'suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait pourtant j'ai repris ce chapitre une centaine de fois. Encore une fois je suis vraiment vraiment désolé!

Pour les réponses au commentaire je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas donc encore une fois les personnes qui n'ont pas eu de réponse sont priés de me pardonner!

Sur ce bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

* * *

Lundi

C'était une putain d'illusion, une putain d'erreur! Comment j'ai pu pensé que je pouvais aller mieux juste parce que j'étais déterminer à aller mieux. Comment aller mieux quand celui qu'on considéré comme son meilleur ami, son frère, sa moitié nous trahi de cette manière. Comment aller mieux quand jours après jours je le croise dans les couloirs du bahut avec sa pute? Comment aller mieux quand on a confiance en personne y compris soit même? Comment aller mieux quand on est putain d'orphelin? Quand on s'est fait putain de violer? Comment allez mieux alors que lorsqu'on a appelé son meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne nous aider celui-ci répond pas et quand sa répond s'est sa copine qui répond avec un putain de "Stiles laisse nous tranquille on est occupé, arrête de nous faire chié on a mieux à faire" et quand son fils de pute d'amant lui prend le téléphone pour me dire "Elle a raison Stiles lâche nous". Lâche nous ... je venais de me faire violer j'avais juste besoin d'aide j'étais mal tellement mal. Comment allez mieux quand un homme t'enferme dans sa chambre de force et passe la nuit a faire de vous sa "chienne"? Comment allez mieux quand pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé des heures un homme que je ne connais pas m'a vulgairement enculé? Comment parler de cette situation sans être vulgaire aussi? Comment ne pas ressentir cette putain de haine contre cette homme et contre vous même? Il m'a volé m'a virginité , il m'a volé mon âme.

Ce soir la il m'a tous pris.. On s'était rencontrer au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel où la pute, le salop et moi étions aller passer quelque jours afin de décompresser avant les exams. Un très belle hôtel pas trop cher à 2/3h de chez nous. Il était près d'une plage et le cadre était vraiment cool... normale j'avais choisi. Il y avait même des palmier le truc genre super fun et changeant comparé au foret de Beacon Hill. Je voulais simplement être un peu dépaysé entre les trucs de loup-garou les cours etc j'avais besoin de repos alors quoi de plus normal que de proposer à son meilleur ami de venir... mais quand le dit meilleur ami embarque sa copine avec lui c'est moins cool. Alors j'ai passé les trois-quarts du temps seul à la piscine et j'ai rencontré ce garçon. Des cheveux bruns avec des mèches rouge incontrôlable qui lui arrivé mi-nuque sérieusement ces cheveux partez en couille ça lui donner un air irrésistible. Il avait une mâchoire carré mais dans le genre harmonieux, des yeux noires .Il est été bien foutu soyons honnête ; ces muscles étaient bien développer autant ces des épaules que ces abdos. Mais il dégageai quelque chose qui me filer la frousse, vraiment ces yeux était d'un noir de glace, aucune émotion n'en ressortait. Alors même si dans un premier temps j'ai parlé avec lui je me suis vite éloigné ce qui n'a pas semblé à son gout.

Durant quelque jours je le croisais partout mais je me disais que l'hôtel n'était pas si grand que cela que c'était normal, puis j'ai commencé à le voir au alentours de ma chambre alors j'ai dit à Scott que je pensais qu'il me suivait et il m'a dit qu'avec les histoires des loup j'étais devenu parano.. parano. J'ai commencé à mal dormir je vous jure je sentais que quelque chose aller mal tourner j'avais cette boule coincé dans ma gorge qui me disait de fuir mais je pensais que Scott avait raison. J'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à dormir mais on était à l'hôtel depuis 3 jours et on mettait les voiles dans 2 jours alors j'ai pris sur moi en prenant de plus en plus de médicament.. Mauvaise idée.

La veille de notre départ, mon dieu je suis au bord de larme et je tremble mais il faut que sa sorte, alors la veille de notre départ j'ai recroisé ce gars et j'ai accepté de rester avec lui vu que encore une fois Scott était occupé avec sa pute. Et il m'a drogué. Oh juste un peu comme il disait suffisamment pour que je me laisse faire mais assez peu pour que je me souvienne de tous. Il m'a embrassé dans le cou une fois, deux fois puis il m'a entraîné vers sa chambre je ne pouvais pas me défendre j'avais l'impression d'être en cotons, mes jambes tremblé je n'avais aucune force. Je m'en rendais compte, j'avais tellement peur. On est rentré dans sa chambre et il m'a plaqué contre le mur et m'a susurré à l'oreille qu'il avait tellement envie de moi, qu'il avait tellement envie de faire de moi sa pute. Il m'a retourné visage contre le mur et a plaqué son pénis en érection contre mes fesse en passant ces mains sous ma chemise. Je sentais son souffle rauque contre ma nuque et je l'attendais clairement me dire que je ne pouvais rien contre lui. Il m'a déchiré ma chemise et m'a mordu l'épaule. J'ai hurlé dieu comme j'ai hurlé mais personne n'est venu m'aider et puis il a bâillonné la bouche avec un tissu je crois je me souviens plus trop. J'essayais de me dégager mais plus j'essayais plus il riais et me faisait mal. Je me sentais tellement mal j'avais tellement peur. Puis il s'est éloigné pendant quelque seconde j'ai cru que mon calvaire aller prendre fin mais non il a juste enlevé tous ces vêtements. Il m'a ensuite jeter sur son lit et il s'est allongé sur moi en me disant de me laisser allez que j'allais aimer ça et moi je pleurais encore et encore en le suppliant d'arrêter en souhaitant mourir. Je priais toutes les divinité pour que tous s'arrête mais ça n'a pas marcher. Il m'a arracher le reste de mes vêtements Il m'a pénétré avec force j'avais l'impression d'être déchiré en deux tant j'avais mal et pendant qu'il faisait ses aller-venu en moi il me disait que j'étais sa pute, sa chienne que j'avais tous ce que je méritais pour l'avoir chauffé comme cela. Je ne comprenais pas aujourd'hui encore je le comprend pas. Et pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé des heures il m'a enculé. Ses mains étaient partout j'avais l'impression qu'on était entrain de me brûler vif.

Je me sens encore aujourd'hui si sale car lorsque qu'il a senti qu'il allait éjaculer il m'a forcé à le sucer puis il est venu en moi et m'a bouché le nez pour m'obligé à avaler son sperme j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore son gout dans ma bouche et tout les matins je ne peux m'empêcher de vomir. Et ce soir la il a recommencé encore et encore avant de partir au beau milieux de la nuit me laissant seul en pleure et en sang. Alors j'ai appelé Scott et vous savez comment cela c'est passé. Comment allez mieux quand en plus d'avoir perdu son père on se retrouve seul avec ses démons ? J'essaie vraiment mais j'ai tellement mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retiens de vivre mais j'ai envie de vivre.

Aujourd'hui je suis retourné en cours et de voir ce couple maudit si heureux m'a donner envie de mourir. Puis maintenant j'ai cette réputation au bahut.. la petite salope. C'est juste que j'ai tellement peur que cela m'arrive une autre fois que des qu'on me touche je me laisse faire. Personne ne sait personne peux comprendre. J'ai juste peur. Mais quand je traverse les couloirs et que j'entends des mecs dire "Stiles est une vraie pute à ce que j'ai entendu il couche avec tout le monde" j'ai envie de me retourner et de lui dire que s'il le sait s'est parce qu'on a couché ensemble lui qui fait semblait d'être le parfait hétéro de service. Hypocrite. J'ai envie de peter des câbles. Mais généralement quand je suis sur le point de craquer Isaac se place juste à coté de moi en silence et on avance ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait cela. C'est l'ami de Scott pas le mienne qu'il me fiche la paix même si cela m'aide.

* * *

Chapitre est sombre certes mais le Rating n'est pas M pour rien et c'est aussi du Hurt/Comfort. C'est surement le chapitre le plus sombre ne vous en faite pas. Pour la suite je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrai la poster étant donner que j'ai aucun chapitre sous le bras. Cependant j'attends vos avis avec impatience!


	7. Chapter 7

étant donner que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à poster le dernier chapitre, je vous offre celui ci en avance!

Merci pour vos encouragements! Et vos PM/reviews qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir sincèrement ! Cependant je tiens juste à vous dire que je n'ai jamais vécu ce que j'écris (j'ai eu plusieurs questions dessus donc je vous réponds à tous en même temps

**Angel** : tu me fais vachement rire avec tes reviews!

**Une** : Tu as ta réponse sur le tir à l'arc dans ce chapitre ahah

J'aimerai que toute les personnes qui poste des reviews anonyme me file leurs adresses mail car j'adore correspondre avec mes lecteurs. D'ailleurs vos commentaires sont sources d'inspiration!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Mardi

Je sais, hier j'ai explosé mais je pense que j'en avais besoin. Le fait de ne plus garder ce secret profondément enfoui en moi m'aide vachement. J'ai l'impression d'être plus libre moins sur mes gardes. Comme si j'avais plus rien à vous cacher que je pouvais maintenant parler de tout avec vous et putain ça fait du bien ! C'est comme si on m'avait libéré de mes chaînes ou plutôt qu'on m'a enlevé ces poids qui m'entraîner au fond d'un lac, j'avais vraiment l'impression de me noyer et de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Vous vous rappelez de la fille qui m'a envoyé un message priver bah elle a réitéré l'expérience et encore une fois je tiens à te répondre ici pour ne pas crée de lien virtuel. Merci de m'avoir dit que ce n'était pas ma faute si ce mec m'a fait du mal, que je n'avais pas à me sentir fautif ni quoique ce soit comme cela! Tes mots m'ont touché plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer vraiment j'avais besoin qu'on me dise cela! J'ai eu l'impression de revivre alors encore une fois merci.

Enfin breeeeeeeeeeeef vous vous souvenez que Isaac était venu chez moi et avez trouver les cadavres des bouteilles d'alcool chez moi? Bah miracle il en a parlé a personne donc je vais peut-être accepter qu'il vienne chez moi pour qu'on puisse faire l'exposé étant donner qu'il est juste hors de question que j'aille chez lui vu qu'il vit avec mister Big Bad Wolf alias Derek et que j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir de la pitié dans ces yeux après tout il a pratiquement toujours pensé que je n'étais qu'un faible humain j'ai pas envie de lui donner raison surtout que j'ai des cernes juste énorme à cause de mes insomnies. Oh et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de boire et d'aller en soirée. Je me dis que si j'ai envie d'arrêter de penser que je suis sale il faut que j'arrête de coucher avec tous ce qui bouge et étant donner que 95% du temps je trouve mes amants dans des bars j'ai décidé de ne plus y mettre les pieds. Bonne décisions n'est ce pas? Je sais que ça va être difficile de ne pas boire pour oublier. En plus même si j'ai décidé d'arrêter de boire je n'envisage pas encore d'arrêter de fumer. Une chose à la fois. Un pied après l'autre. Pas à pas. Puis honnêtement fumer un oinj de temps en temps cela fait planer et cela fait du bien. En plus d'oublier tes problèmes tu rentres dans un autre monde. Tu as l'impression de rêver en étant éveiller comme si tu étais le spectateur de ta propre vie.

Peu importe j'ai fait des recherches sur les sports que je vais faire alors déjà courir le matin. On dit que "Courir est en quelque sorte synonyme de liberté" et j'ai sérieusement besoin de me sentir libre et non plus enchaîner à mon passé puis selon une étude courir permet de lutter contre l'insomnie et cela de façon naturelle et saine donc c'est tout benef pour moi. En plus ça me permettra d'être plus endurant .. pour un sport qu'on pratique essentiellement dans une chambre ( ouais ouais j'ai dit que j'allais arrêter de coucher avec tout les mondes mais je vais pas me faire moine pour autant)

J'ai aussi décidé de faire de la natation pour me muscler puis nager m'a toujours permis de faire abstraction du monde qui m'entoure ce qui encore une fois vu mon état m'est bénéfique. Je sais initialement j'avais prévu de faire du sport pour rencontrer de nouvelle personne mais j'ai d'abord envie de me retrouver, de savoir qui je suis, où je vais et ces sports me permettent d'être en paix avec moi même, d'être dans ma bulle.

Je pense aussi suivre un cours de combat pour pouvoir me défendre mais pas maintenant je préfère d'abord m'occuper de ma musculature! Oh et j'ai pensé à m'inscrire à un cours de tir à l'arc au cas où d'autre loupiot déciderai de venir nous faire chié mais ça me fait trop penser à l'autre pute alors j'vais plutôt apprendre à me servir d'une arme puis avec les anciens collègues de mon père qui m'adore je pourrai avoir ces cours gratuits en plus d'avoir une putain de qualité d'enseignement. Enfin je prends surtout ces cours pour me protéger et en aucun cas pour me battre contre des loups ou n'importe qui/quoi d'autre.. pourquoi je devrai le faire ? Vous devez sûrement me prendre pour un fou mes loup-garou en réalité c'est juste un délire entre pote aller pas penser que c'est vrai ahah (comment ça j'ai pas de potes? je vous dis que c'est faux alors c'est faux)

J'ai fait un rêve grave bizarre cette nuit... avant de cauchemarder. J'étais dans une forêt. Dans cette forêt il y avait des arbres. Dans ces arbres il m'a semblé qu'il y avait des lucioles alors je me suis fictivement rapproché et j'ai découvert que c'était des fées, alors( toujours dans mon rêve hein) j'ai voulu les toucher et l'arbre m'a tapé. Sérieusement comme dans Harry Potter vous savez l'arbre qui est violent bah la même chose alors j'ai pris la fuite normal et la j'tombe sur quoi? Un village dans une forêt. Et dans ce village il y avait des elfes ,pas des Elfes de maison hein des Elfes de bois vous savez comme dans le Hobbit (d'ailleurs j'ai pas vu ce film il faut que j'aille le voir) Bref alors je suis rentré dans le village et ils m'ont offert du chocolat. Putain dans mon rêve c'était le meilleur chocolats du monde. Tous ça pour dire que j'ai rêvé que je mangeais du chocolat elfique. C'est plutôt cool non ? J'ai une envie de chocolat en ce moment s'est genre limite un besoin vital!

Lydia est venu me voir au bahut, venu me voir un grand mot. Elle m'a limite arraché le bras et m'a entraîné dans une salle vide, m'a fait un speech sur le fait que j'étais son meilleur ami et que c'était salop de ma part de ne pas répondre à ses appels surtout depuis que Jackson soit revenu au lycée : elle a besoin de mes conseils. En plus elle m'a sermonné sur le fait que je ne parlais plus à Scott et sa pute et que du coup ça casser l'image qu'on avait tous : la bande solide et soudé du lycée. Plus que des conseils elle a surtout besoin d'une baffe dans sa gueule. J'hallucine ! Pendant tout le temps où j'ai voulu être son ami ( ou plus .. carrément plus pendant la moitié de ma vie ..) elle m'a ignoré comme un chien et là elle veut que je l'aide... SERIEUSEMENT elle aussi prend de la drogue ou quoi. Et en plus elle me parle des deux connards : c'est le pompon sur la Garonne ( expression de la banlieue parisienne en France que j'ai trouvé sur le net, elle me fait rire et j'ai toujours rêvé de la caler quelque part) .Au début quand elle a dit que j'étais son meilleur ami j'ai pensé qu'elle voulait me demander pourquoi j'allais mal et pourquoi je ne parlais à personne. A quoi je pensais elle a toujours été nombrilisme j'peux pas lui en vouloir mais là c'était abusé. Alors je lui dis d'aller se faire enculer par son Jackson chéri et de me foutre la paix... et accessoirement oublié mon existence comme elle l'a fait des années durant. Puis je me suis cassé .. à l'aise. J'avais plus rien à lui dire. Putain si vous aviez vous sa tête à mourir de rire. On aurai dit un poisson hors de l'eau qui agonise ... tordant!

Ah oui à la base je vous parlais de Isaac je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour autant dériver. Il a rien dit. Je sais pas sur quoi est notre exposer et on a pas parlé depuis qu'il a squatté ma cuisine en plus je me vois mal lui envoyer un message. Donc pour commencer à faire des recherches c'est impossible. J'adore faire des recherches surfer sur le net, lire des tas de bouquins vraiment ça m'éclate. Ouais je sais c'est bizarre mais j'ai toujours aimé cela. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi intelligent (nous je ne me lance pas des fleures) c'est juste que dès que j'ai le programme scolaire entre les mains je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des recherches.. oh c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est mit avec moi. Attention je me fais pas d'illusion je sais que c'est pas mon ami mais celui de Scott mais il n'empêche que je l'aime bien. Puis dans le passé j'étais le genre de mec qui venait toujours en aide à ses potes donc quand son père est mort j'ai été la pour l'épauler. J'ai été l'un des seuls à lui venir en aide, à voir qu'il allait mal. Les autres pensaient qu'il se moquait de la mort de son père car celui-ci le battait. Mais pour Isaac cet homme certes violent était son père puis il m'a dit qu'avant qu'il ne se mette à boire il était un bon père et qu'il voulait juste se souvenir de ce père aimant pas celui violent. Et j'ai compris. J'ai été là. Alors c'est peut-être naïf mais j'espère ..enfin non mais si ..enfin j'aimerai qu'il m'aide aussi. Qu'il me comprenne. Qu'il continu à marcher à coté de moi quand je me fais insulter de salope dans les couloirs du lycée. J'ai pas envie d'être seul mais j'ai pas envie de m'attacher à nouveau. Surtout en amitié. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

_Alors je tenais à vous dire que je ne posterai plus de nouveau chapitre avant le mi-décembre. Mes partiel arrive à grand pas et je dois me concentrer sur les cours surtout que j'ai super mal commencé le semestre(dur). Cependant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos avis avec impatience car ils me booste vraiment et décuple mon envie d'écrire! Sur ce à vos claviers et au mois prochain :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Je préfère mettre mes notes en fin de chapitre cependant je vais répondre au commentaire au début de chapitre.

**Une**: le délire m'est venu parce j'avais trop envie de manger du chocolat noir et qu'il y en avait plus chez moi

**Angel:** j'adore ta nouvelle menace dieu comme j'ai ris en la lisant! Pour le coté sombre de l'histoire j'essai de le quitter petit à petit mais c'est dur. J'pars du principe où à partir du moment où tu as été victime d'un viol c'est difficile de ne pas faire de rechute et à chaque fois que j'essai d'être plus joyeuse j'ai un blocage je me dis toujours que c'est trop tot. Puis j'ai abandonné l'idée de faire des chapitre conventionnel c'est pas mon type d'écriture donc ça rend les choses plus compliqué. Au moment où je te réponds (25/11) la suite est déjà bien étamer (les trois quarts du chapitre est fini) mais j'ai pas le temps de poster grrrrr et j'aime pas les chatouilles et j'ai peur d'Isaac ahahahahhaha Enfin bref ton adresse mail n'est pas passer je te conseil d'écrire ton mail en deux parti genre : unchatsauvage gmail com en mettant des espaces à la place des arobases et des points.

**BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

Mercredi

J'adore la pluie ce qui tombe bien vu que dans mon bled il pleut souvent. J'adore son odeur oui la pluie a une odeur, une odeur tellement pur et vivifiante. J'aimerai être une goûte de pluie ou un nuage. Je me laisserai emporter au grès du vent. Ici et la. L'odeur de la terre, le son des gouttes qui tombe sur le bitum et les fenêtres. Une symphonie. J'ai toujours aimé la pluie depuis tout petit, dès qu'il pleuvait j'entraînais ma mère dans le jardin pour jouer sous cette étendu d'eau qui tombe du ciel. Certain personne (des croyant bien évidement) pensent que si il pleut c'est parce que Dieu pleure devant l'imbécillité des Hommes qu'il a crée. Bon cette théorie est absurde mais si Dieu existe il doit effectivement pleurer pour cette raison. Les Hommes sont con, égoïste, nombriliste, avare, capricieux, manipulateur, arriviste, jaloux, hypocrite, insouciant, intolérant, revanchard, superficielle, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Bon d'accord j'avoue j'abuse mais n'aller pas me dire que vous n'avez pas au moins l'un de ses défauts je ne vous croirai pas. Moi même je reconnais certain de mes trait de personnalité.

Je suis pas spécialement rancunier mais quand on me fait du mal j'ai besoin de temps pour pardonner. Par contre pour Scott c'est une autres histoire j'avais tellement confiance en lui que je ne pourrai pas ne serai-ce envisagé de lui pardonner c'est hors de question. Si je lui pardonne cela serait comme si je n'avais plus aucun respect pour moi. Je suis insouciant (ou étais) j'ai toujours agis sans penser au conséquence de mes actes. J'étais capricieux et je n'écoutais jamais mon père un exemple? mon père était sheriff il avait donc une radio de surveillance à la maison, je lui piquais sans cesse et quand il me la reprenait je lui faisais la gueule avant de lui piquer à nouveau. C'était con.. vraiment con. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où l'on s'est disputer à cause de cette foutu radio et de mes caprices. Si j'avais su jamais au grand jamais je me serais comporté comme cela. Si vous saviez à quel point je regrette. J'ai perdu des moments avec lui bêtement. Si vous saviez comme il me manque. Quand je vais faire les courses j'ai toujours l'impression de le croiser dans les rayons. Je le vois partout alors que des fois c'est juste un homme qui lui ressemble à peine. J'ai jamais eu autant besoin de lui. Il a toujours su comment faire avec moi, pour me calmer, me remettre sur le droit chemin, me consoler. C'est moi qui ai fait un caprice pour qu'on aille en vacance avec Scott et au lieu d'un séjour ressourçant ça a été un séjour cauchemardesque. J'ai tous perdu à cause de ce caprice : le contrôle sur ma vie, ma fierté, ma virginité, celui que je coïnciderais comme mon frère et le plus important de tous ma raison de vivre mon père. Je me sens tellement coupable de sa mort. J'ai ce creux en moi qui me rappelle chaque jours que c'est ma faute.

J'en peux plus de vivre chez moi. Enfin vous m'éprenez pas j'adore ma maison c'est juste qu'il y a tellement de souvenir. J'ai pensé à la vendre ou louer et me prendre un appart mais j'ai pas non plus la force de quitter la baraque. J'ai pensé à la colocation du coup. Parce que bon j'ai tout de même trois chambres chez moi dont deux de libre, le grenier où je pourrai facilement aménager soit une quatrième chambres soit un salle de musculation et une cave où il y a l'espace buanderie et du vide. Pareil pour la cave j'pense à mettre un mur en placo genre pour faire une limite buanderie et pourquoi pas une salle de jeu avec un billard et un baby-foot. Ça serait super cool. Mais bon pour mettre en place tout cela il faudra que je puisse rentrer dans la chambre de mon père y faire quelque modification et enlever ces vêtements mais j'en suis incapable. D'ailleurs si je réalise ce projet il est hors de question que quelque prenne cette chambre. J'adore ma chambre vraiment mais c'est physiquement impossible pour moi de laisser une personne qui n'est pas de ma famille s'installer dans cette chambre rien que d'y penser cela me rendre malade.

Bon faudrait aussi trouver de colocataire, fixer un loyer etc. J'ai pas vraiment besoin d'argent avec l'héritage mais qui n'a pas rêver de faire une coloc avec des jeunes? Sérieusement! J'ai toujours pensé que quand j'irai à la fac ,que j'aurai choisit avec Scott, je serais en colocation avec lui. On en a beaucoup parlé et maintenant c'est juste inconcevable. En plus moi qui voulais autrefois aller dans une grande fac maintenant j'ai plus trop envie. J'ai envie de rester à Beacon Hill ou c'est alentours. Si et seulement si je décide de poursuivre les cours. J'sais plus trop mais bon je vous en ai déjà parler. Mais j'y réfléchis d'ailleurs j'aimerai être décorateur d'intérieur, architecte ou prof. C'est des métiers qui m'inspire.

Oh beaucoup m'ont demandé comment j'avais rencontré Scott, Lydia, Isaac et la pute. Même si j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler je me dis que cela doit vous faire bizarre de lire des truc sur des gens que vous ne connaissez pas donc j'ai décidé d'être cool et de vous en parler. En plus ce sont malgré tout pour la plupart de bon souvenir.

Bon commençons par Isaac c'est compliqué, on est rentré dans l'équipe de Lacross en même temps mais j'ai jamais remarqué sa présence. Il était tellement discret! Puis un jour il est devenu ami avec un mec qui s'appelle Derek (big bad wolf) et il a commencé à prendre confiance en lui, à s'affirmer. Et boum il est devenu pote avec Scott et on commençait à passer du temps ensemble. Au début j'étais vraiment jaloux de lui j'pensais qu'il me volait Scott puis petit à petit on a commencé à parler ensemble. Puis quand tout le monde a appris qu'il se faisait battre et que son père était mort j'ai été un pilier pour lui parce que c'est un mec sympa dans le fond. Il est drôle aussi et sort des blague tellement nul que cela me faisait rire au larme! C'est vraiment un chic type... mais c'est l'ami de Scott avant d'être le mien.

En parlant de Scott on devait avoir 8 ans quand on a commencé à devenir ami, on s'était déjà vu avant mais on était pas ami on jouer au foot ensemble certes mais sinon on se parler pas en faite on se battait souvent. Un jour ma mère avait oublié de me faire mon repas pour midi car elle avait un rendez vous chez le médecin et elle était tellement stresser que cela lui était sorti de la tête. Ce midi là j'étais assis seul dans la classe dans mon coin pour que personne ne voit que j'avais rien à manger mais Scott m'a vu. Il s'est approché de moi et j'ai cru qu'il allait se moquer mais non il a sourit , un sourire vraiment drôle étant donner qu'il lui manquait des dents, et m'a tendu un sandwich en me disant que sa mère lui en avait fait beaucoup trop et que de toute façon il avait manger trop de bonbon pour pouvoir caler un second sandwich. Il s'est ensuite assis à coté de moi et m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il me posait cette question il m'a dit que j'étais moins souriant que d'habitude et surtout plus calme qu'il ne fallait pas que je me méprenne cela lui faisait du bien mais que c'était tellement rare qu'il s'inquiétait. Depuis ce jour là on a toujours été l'un pour l'autre dans toutes les situations. Maintenant il ne voit plus rien ni mon désespoir ni la rage qui prend possession de mon corps que je le vois, j'ai entendu Isaac lui demandé pourquoi on ne se parlait plus et ce con a répondu "oh c'est rien il fait son deuil il reviendra me parler quand il sera prêt.. en même temps Alyson dit qu'il fait ça pour se faire remarquer donc j'vais pas céder à son caprice et aller le voir. En plus j'ai entendu que..." je me suis barré avant le fin de son discours tant j'avais envie de le tuer. J'ai même le plan parfait pour le tuer en le faisant un maximum souffrir. Sérieusement vous ne voulez pas savoir comment je compte le tuer.

Bon Lydia maintenant. Je l'ai rencontré la même année que Scott. Elle est arrivée en cours d'année et j'ai tout de suite flasher sur elle. Elle était tellement belle ce jours là avec ces cheveux blond vénitien incroyablement bouclé qu'il tombait en cascade le long de son dos. Elle portait un jolie robe mauve et elle avait des chaussette noir qui montait jusqu'au genoux... Tellement belle. Et elle le savait, elle a toujours été très intelligente même à huit ans toujours en avance sur les autres. Elle avait sa petite bande de copine et était intouchable et j'ai toujours rêver de pouvoir être proche d'elle. Mais elle me snober pendant plus de sept longue année elle m'ignorait. C'est seulement lorsque la Pute est arrivé au lycée et qu'elle s'est mise en couple avec Scott au bout de 3 jours au lycée que Lydia a su qui j'étais.. alors qu'on a quasiment toujours été dans la même classe mais bon. Au début Alyson ne voulait pas me mettre de coté donc quand ils sortaient avec Lydia et son copain il m'invitait et je me retrouvais comme un con a tenir la chandelle puis après j'suis devenu vachement ami avec Lydia surtout quand Jackson (son copain) est parti en Angleterre. J'ai été le bonne ami le con de service quoi. Je regrette pas de l'avoir aidé et d'avoir été son ami je regrette seulement que la réciproque ne soit pas valable.

Pour la pute c'est simple : je l'ai connu quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Scott. Au début elle était tout adorable et gentille puis elle a commencé à changer à devenir mesquine et à me rabaisser à la moindre occasion. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi et sincèrement aujourd'hui j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Par contre ce qui me fait grave marrer c'est qu'un de mes amants m'a dit qu'elle avait couché avec son pote or elle est avec Scott : il est donc cocu. Mais Alyson continu à jouer le rôle de la parfaite petite amie du couple le plus parfait du lycée. Qu'ils aillent au diable.

Passionnément tous cela n'est-ce pas! Oh y'a Isaac qui m'a filer du chocolat noir aujourd'hui j'sais pas comment il a fait pour savoir que j'en voulais mais putain j'suis trop heureux j'en avais trop envie sérieusement. Vous savez j'en avais tellement envie que lorsque que je voyais quelqu'un avec du chocolat j'avais envie de lui arracher des main. Oui oui à se point. Avant j'avais toujours du chocolat dans mon sac mais en se moment j'oublie d'en acheter et c'est trop triste parce que le chocolat c'est trop bon. Surtout quand sa fond dans la bouche. Non je pleure pas à cause du chocolat! J'ai envie de chocolat et si j'pleure c'est parce que je suis fatigué c'est tout! J'ai envie de dormir aussi. J'ai envie de m'allonger dans mon lit et ne faire qu'un avec lui. J'ai envie de rêver de truc joyeux j'ai envie de me reposer. Bordel j'ai tellement envie de dormir. Plus qu'un envie c'est un besoin, plus d'un mois que je ne dors plus ou mal. J'ai plus de force j'suis à bout tant moralement que physiquement. Je tiens plus le rythme et je me sens tellement faible. **J'ai tellement envie de manger du chocolat.**

* * *

A la base je n'allais pas vous poster le chapitre avant deux bonne semaines...mais j'ai foiré mes partielle de chimie et de math donc aucune chance que je valide ces matière! et j'avais besoin d'écrire donc je vous offre ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai le prochain par contre.


	9. Chapter 9

Une: J'ai perdu tout espoir de valider ce semestre mais pas l'année je continue de bosser pour limité la casse! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

J'ai pris la décision d'arrêter d'écrire sur ce site. J'y avais pas pensé mais si je l'ai trouvé d'autre personne de mon lycée le peuvent. En plus je me sens obliger de surveiller ce que je dis surtout que je parle de personne qui m'entoure et je pense avoir suffisamment de problème pour m'en crée d'autre. Cependant je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire seulement à partir de maintenant je le ferai dans un cahier. J'ai déjà supprimé tout les articles que j'ai posté. Adieu.

.

Le cahier Mercredi 13 novembre.  
15h

Hors de question que je dise cher journal. Cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas écrit mais vu que j'ai décidé que tu serais mon confident le cahier j'ai décidé d'imprimer tous ce que j'avais écrit auparavant et de les coller sur tes pages. Ahah quand je me relis j'ai l'air débile sérieusement.

Je cours tout les matins pendant 2 heures comme prévu et je commence à avoir de l'endurance. Au début j'arrivais pas à tenir 10minutes de suite sans avoir des points de cotés mais avec un peu d'acharnement je tiens les deux heures sans problèmes. Pff et dire que les personnes qui pensent que lorsqu'une personne fume celle ci est incapable d'être endurant baaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ils se trompent car je suis méga fort sérieusement.

Cela fait un mois aussi que j'ai pas eu de rapport sexuelle. Trois semaines que Isaac et Scott ont eu une dispute et qu'ils ne se parlent plus. Une semaine que je tolère la présence d'Isaac dans ma vie. J'ai eu des doutes mais il ne pas laissait faire l'exposer tout seul on l'a fait à deux. On y a passé beaucoup de temps c'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à l'accepter. je sais pas encore si c'est une bonne idée mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

Être seul ou entourer? Rire ou souffrir? Agir ou subir ? Réussir ou mourir ? C'est des questions que je me pose tout les jours depuis le drame et je commence à entrevoir des réponses et à me sentir mieux. Inconsciemment Isaac me faire redevenir la personne que j'étais mais pas totalement. Je serais jamais comme avant et je commence à le comprendre.. à l'accepter. Je m'accepte enfin pas entièrement mais je commence. Il était temps je pense. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je tente de sortir la tête de l'eau. Enfin bref cahier je te laisse j'ai du rangement à faire.

20h

"Je fais de la bouillie pour mes trois petits cochon" aucun commentaire cahier j'ai cette fichu chanson dans la tête. C'est totalement débile et horrible d'avoir une chanson aussi conne dans la tête. J'suis épuisé des heures et des heures que je range la baraque, déplace de meuble et fait des cartons. Non mon petit cahier je ne déménage pas mais j'ai envie de changer de déco celle ci me rappel trop de souvenir, pas forcement mauvais s'entend mais par moment tellement joyeux que ça en devient douloureux. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de moderne et d'explosif tout en restant dans des couleurs sombres. En fait j'ai envie de me sentir chez moi et plus chez mes parents. J'ai envie d'une belle cuisine équipé ou je pourrai cuisiner des heures de bon plat, sans me vanter cahier je cuisine super bien. Avoir un putain de canap' où je pourrai dormir CONFORTABLEMENT si je tombe comme une mouche devant la TV. Bref j'ai envie d'avoir mon cocon à moi! Puis retaper ma maison me permet de plus penser à grand chose je suis tellement focus sur ce que je fais que j'oublie le reste. Le problème c'est qu'il faut que je trouve du travail... cela couche cher de faire des travaux ! Et mes parents m'ont pas laissé tant d'argent que ça suffisamment pour que je ne manque de rien pendant 5/6 ans si je gère bien les choses. D'ailleurs Isaac m'a aussi parlé de trouver un job il en a marre de vivre au depend de Derek.

En parlant de Derek j'suis genre ultra choqué qu'il paye tous à Isaac je sais qu'en tant qu'Alpha il doit prendre soin de sa meute mais je pensais pas que c'était à se point. Apparemment il compte même financer les études universitaires de Isaac. Non sérieusement je le pensais pas comme ça ... je me suis fait une fausse image de lui ce qui n'est pas très sympa étant donner que j'aime pas qu'on me juge sans me connaitre... j'ai été influencé par Scott sur ce coup la et je m'en veux un peu. Enfin bon je voulais juste dire que je me suis fait une fausse impression de tellement de monde que je me déçois un peu.

Prenons Lydia par exemple j'ai dit auparavant que c'était une égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à son image bah je me suis pas totalement trompé mais elle est spécial cette nana sérieusement elle prend soin de moi de sa propre façon. Personne n'ose plus me dire que je suis une salope depuis qu'au milieu d'un repas à la cafet" elle a pris ma défense en criant qu'elle aussi était une salope et qui cela posé problème à quelqu'un qu'il aille voir Jackson pour qu'il lui règle son compte. J'ai été sur le cul sérieusement Jack Jack a aussi pris ma défense. JACKSON le mec le plus nombriliste du monde qui a soit dit en passant rejoint la meute de Derek. C'est super drôle sérieusement j'suis toujours aussi étonné d'ailleurs j'ose plus m'approcher d'eux ils me font un peu flipper je me demande s'ils ne veulent pas quelque chose en échange. Je sais pas on parle tout de même de Jack Jack hein le mec qui passait son temps à me rabaisser.

J'ai envie de courir dans la foret sentir l'odeur des feuilles mouillés j'ai envie de me rouler sur le sol de la même manière que lorsque j'avais 10 ans courir à en perdre le souffle, courir tellement vite qu'un simple mouvement de bras pourrai me faire voler. Courir. Mon dieu vous connaissez ce sentiment de plénitude total ? Celui ou tous vous semble possible ? J'ai tellement envie de voler au dessous de la forêt ! Et j'ai toujours autant envie de manger du chocolat. Me demande pas pourquoi je fais une fixation sur le chocolat moi même je ne sais pas. Bref cahier j'ai cours demain je vais dormir.

23h

Deux heures que je tente de dormir en vain je pleure tant cette situation m'épuise. J'en peux plus toujours le même cauchemars j'aimerai tellement arrêter d'en faire, j'aimerai tellement avoir une nuit complète. La nuit dernière j'ai rêve que je dormais dans les bras d'une personne.. j'ai jamais dormi dans les bras de quelqu'un c'était tellement doux tellement puis j'ai recommencé à avoir des mauvais rêve. J'aimerai tellement... Je suis épuisé je ne sais plus ce que je raconte je vais fumer ça m'aidera à dormir. Re bonne nuit cahier (faut que je te trouve un nuit en faite)

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il me tiens à coeur même si j'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Pour le coup j'aimerai vraiment savoir si le chapitre colle ou si c'est un fiasco. J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins bien que les autres et pourtant je l'ai recommencé un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai cependant décidé de vous le poster car je bloque tellement dessus que j'ai pensé à tous arrêter tant j'étais frustré! Il était court j'ai l'impression d'avoir parler de chose inutile, qu'il sert a rien pourtant c'est censé être le point de départ de mon histoire j'suis tellement frustrée


	10. Chapter 10

**Une:** Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Cependant je ne réponds pas à tes questions car tu auras tes réponses dans les chapitres suivants. Je ne vais pas te gâcher l'intrigue ahah

* * *

Le Cahier Jeudi 14 novembre.

3h

Pourquoi as-tu pris le volant ce soir-là? Tu étais trop énervé et malgré mes supplications, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu n'en a fais qu'à ta tête. Si tu savais comme je souffre aujourd'hui, comme j'ai l'impression que la terre à arrêter de tourner le jour de cet accident. Si tu voyais à quel point j'en crève chaque jour. Chaque soir, un cauchemar vient me hanter, le cauchemar de ta mort en plus de celle de mon viol. Pourquoi suis-je en vie si, sans toi, je suis rien, sans mon père, mon pilier, pourquoi vivre ? Pourquoi toi et pas moi? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté! Je te hais, mon dieu, comme je te hais, mais si tu savais comment je t'aime papa ... Chaque nuit, je sanglote dans mon lit en priant les dieux de te faire revenir car je suis perdu sans toi papa.

9h

Je suis actuellement dans mon lit, j'suis pas allé en cours de sport. Les mecs me saoulent, ils sont tellement pathétiques à vouloir jouer aux plus forts alors qu'ils n'ont rien dans les couilles, à croire que le fait qu'ils aient de la testostérone dans leurs corps fasse d'eux des Hommes. Entre toi et moi, ils ont tellement de chose à apprendre de la vie, ils sont encore pour la plupart naïfs ... j'envie leur naïveté par moment. Certes je ne leur souhaite pas de vivre un dixième de ce que j'ai vécu mais j'aimerais par moment qu'ils grandissent un peu… dans quelques mois, on rentre à la fac... sachant qu'en plus, tout l'établissement a dû retaper son année à cause du nombre incalculable de fois où il a été fermé l'an passé (merci les loups-garous sériiiiiiiiiiieusement.. pff)

Peu importe, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, de toute manière, j'aurais été HS : maudite soit la nuit. J'ai écouté plein de chansons, et entre toi et moi, cahier, j'ai aussi dansé comme une sardine avariée. J'pense que si quelqu'un m'avait vu, il aurait tellement ri qu'il en aurait pleuré, oui oui, à ce point cahier. Te méprends pas, je sais danser, mais là, c'était plus pour me défouler qu'autre chose... ça m'a fait du bien, s'il n'avait pas fait aussi froid, je pense que je serais sorti courir, mais bordel il doit faire -20°, sérieusement, mes couilles sont congelées. Quoi, j'suis vulgaire, et alors tu es mon cahier, alors si j'ai envie d'être vulgaire, je le suis, en plus, c'est juste une expression, on va pas en faire toute une histoire.

Putain j'ai l'impression d'être schizo à parler, ou plutôt écrire, comme un détraqué mental sur un cahier en conversant avec moi-même. C'est amusant en fait, mais si quelqu'un me voit faire ça, j'serais trop gêné. Quoique, on m'prend déjà pour un fou donc, un peu plus, un peu moins. Bref j'dois me préparer pour aller en cours de français.. oui oui, j'ai pris cette matière cahier, et à mon grand étonnement, en début de semestre, on est une petite dizaine, et l'autre pute n'est pas dans mon cours. On étudie du Zola, j'ai hâte de commencer à lire cet auteur, mais l'œuvre me fiche un peu la trouille. C'est Thérèse Raquin, peu importe, je te dirai ce que j'en pense au fur et à mesure ... en fait, je dois le faire pour le cours, mais je pourrai organiser mes idées si j'écris déjà ce que je pense du livre à l'état brut avant de le retravailler. BREF je vais me préparer!

10h30

Le cours de français traine en longueur, à peine 25 min qu'on a commencé et je m'ennuie... on n'étudie pas le livre maintenant, on fait de la conjugaison. Non mais sérieux les français font chier avec la conjugaison. Y'a tellement de cas particuliers que j'en deviens fou, en plus y'a des accents. J'crois que c'est le truc que j'ai le moins capté. J'sais que c'est pour accentuer certains mots, les prononcer d'une certaine manière et blablabla, mais c'est vachement dur. Encore heureux que la matière en elle-même soit intéressante. J'adore les poèmes/romans que l'on étudie comme celui-ci par exemple, qui parle de musique, il est de Gérard de Nerval, ce mec il a écrit de tout : poésies, romans, contes, pièces de théâtre, enfin bref voici un extrait de sa poésie qui me plait tant :

_"Il est un air, pour qui je donnerais,_

_Tout Rossini, tout Mozart et tout Weber._

_Un air très vieux, languissant et funèbre,_

_Qui pour moi seul a des charmes secrets!_

_Or, chaque fois que je viens à l'entendre,_

_De deux cents ans mon âme rajeunit..._ "

Quand la prof nous l'a lu la première fois, j'ai eu un frisson, c'était tellement beau. En parlant de chose artistique, j'suis un amoureux du street art... non de l'art en général sérieusement. C'est tellement profond, tant la musique que le dessin. Ou encore le cinéma, la littérature ou la sculpture, c'est tellement beau, tellement magique. C'est le genre de truc qui te prend aux tripes. Qui te met la tête à l'envers. Ouaip, j'adore l'art, vraiment! Oh oh! J'dois arrêter d'écrire, cahier, j'ai peur de me faire remarquer, et en plus, faut faire des exos, l'éclate totale!

12h

Enfin sorti de la salle de torture plus communément appelée salle de cours. J'suis en train d'attendre Isaac dans ma voiture. J'ai pas envie de manger à la cafet' alors je lui ai dit que j'allais manger dans ma caisse, et puis il s'est incrusté, comme d'hab quoi. J'aurai aimé rester un peu seul, mais être avec lui, c'est cool aussi. Puis je savais qu'il allait vouloir rester avec moi, je lui ai même fait un sandwich. Vois comme je suis adorable mouhahaha, ok, c'est pas vrai, je suis du genre pénible, triste et chiant, mais j'ai voulu être sympa avec lui pour une fois. Je sais pas comment il fait sérieux, car j'ai toujours pas décidé de parler, enfin, je lui sors quelques mots mais jamais de vraies phrases. A sa place, j'aurais péter un câble. Ah, il est là!

TW TW TW

Stiles ferma son cahier avec de la ranger dans son sac. Il avait aperçu Isaac arriver et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci sache qu'il avait une sorte de journal intime. C'était son secret à lui et lui seul. Ces craintes, ces espoirs, ces rêves étaient consignés dans ce petit cahier. C'était son jardin secret. Quand Isaac arriva enfin près de la voiture il ouvrit la porte et le laissa monter dedans. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais cela lui fit du bien de voir le blond.

- Alors, comme ça tu veux pas manger à la cafet mais, dans ta caisse, déclara simplement Isaac

- Non .. sans blague, répliqua Stiles d'une voix morne et sans timbre

- Soit pas si désagréable Stiles, enfin on va manger quelque part ou.. parce qu'il faudrait être que tu démarres ta Jeep. C'est pas comme s'ils nous restaient seulement une demi-heure pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger, le manger puis..., commença Isaac d'une voix enjoué

Voix qui commencer à taper sur les nerfs de ce cher Stiles qui décida de le couper d'une voix sec et cassante

-J'ai fait des sandwichs Isaac alors bon sang arrête de parler.

- Sérieusement ? Pour moi aussi ? Génial j'ai trop faim, continua Isaac comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, ils sont à quoi des sandwichs ?

Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains pour empêcher ces dites mains d'étrangler le blond qui était à côté de lui. Après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations afin de se calmer, il se tourna vers l'arrière de sa voiture pour récupérer son sac qu'il avait négligemment balancer après y avoir rangé son journal. Il sortit leur repas et deux canettes puis il tendit à Isaac sa part.

- Tiens mange tu verras part toi-même à quoi est ton sandwich.

Durant tout le temps du repas Isaac parla de choses et d'autres alors que Stiles, lui, observa ce qu'il se passait en dehors de la voiture. Il regarda un groupe d'ado passer en rigolant devant sa voiture, ou encore ce couple près de la porte du lycée se tenir la main en souriant. Il observa ce drôle d'oiseau aux couleurs chatoyante, resplendissant et envoutante donner la becter à ces oisillons tout aussi beau. Il était tellement absorbé par cet acte qu'il n'entendit pas Isaac l'appelait.

-Stiles. Stiles ! OH STILES! cria Isaac à bout de patience en lui secouant légèrement le bras

- Quoi ! Putain tu peux me foutre la paix un peu j'étais occupé ! répliqua Stiles d'une voix rauque et enroué par une colère aussi noir que futile, c'est pas possible tu peux me foutre la paix un peu sérieusement ! Merde !

- Calme toi, je voulais seulement te dire que vu l'heure on devrait surement sortir de ta magnifique voiture et aller en cour mec ! Tu regardais quoi au juste? demanda Isaac calmement pour ne pas froissé Stiles plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Les oiseaux. Bon on bouge. J'ai pas envie d'être en retard

.

- Tu observes des oiseaux sans blague. Piou piou piou ! Ahah! rigola Isaac en sautillant comme un imbécile

- Oh ta gueule! rétorqua Stiles en le poussant amicalement

Après avoir pris leur sac ils soutirèrent de la voiture. Voyant qu'ils ne leur restaient qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre leurs salles de classe, ils ont d'un commun accord accéléré la cadence. Après un bref salut Isaac bifurqua dans un autre couloir afin de se rendre à son cours d'Histoire alors que Stiles continua en ligne droite, car son cours était au bout du couloir. L'un comme l'autre arriva pile à l'heure dans leurs cours et s'installèrent sans faire de vague.

TW TW TW

14h

Quand j'étais petit, j'étais fou. J'étais un peu dans ma bulle, j'avais beaucoup d'imagination. Certains me disaient que j'étais sur une autre planète...En fait rien n'a changé.

Enfin si.

Avant, je disais tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête, maintenant je garde tous pour moi. Sinon j'suis toujours aussi fou et j'ai toujours autant d'imagination. D 'ailleurs j'ai envie d'écrire un livre, sur les loups-garous. J'ai envie que tout le monde sache la vérité sur eux tous en pensant que c'est de la fiction et qu'il n'existe pas. J'ai envie de parler de la hiérarchie dans une meute, des différents types de meutes aussi, de l'intégration de chaque bêta et tout ce qui en découle. Cela pourrait être cool surtout que pour trouver des informations véridiques j'ai pas à aller bien loin vu que j'ai une vraie meute de loup-garou dans mon entourage. Enfin peu importe, je ne compte pas écrire le livre dans un futur proche. En fait c'est juste une idée comme cela.

J'suis en cours de math donc je peux écrire sans que cela ne pose problème. On est censé faire des exercices pendant une heure .. j'ai fini la fiche en vingt minutes même pas donc le prof me laisse faire ce que je veux du moment que je le fais dans le silence. Écrire est une activité silencieuse... contrairement au reste de ma classe. Les gens parlent plus qu'ils ne travaillent. J'écoute vaguement leurs conversations et sérieusement je fais bien. Ces imbéciles parlent de moi, qu'ils sont cons ils pourraient au moins être discret. Tu connais la meilleur Cahier? Je suis apparemment l'ex de Scott avec qui j'ai eu une relation secrète pendant des années.

Toujours d'après eux si on ne se parle plus c'est parce que Scott a décidé de rompre avec moi pour se mettre avec Alison. Ah ! et ils supposent aussi que Scott était pendant un moment avec nous deux. La blague putain j'hésite entre pleurer de rire ou pleurer tous court en entendant ces rumeurs. Vraiment c'est tellement pathétique ! D'un côté quand on voit de quelles bouches sort ces sornettes ... Faut vraiment avoir une imagination tordue pour penser ça. Qu'ils se concentrent sur les matrices au lieu de parler de l'hypothétique vie des personnes qui les entourent, je pense que ça leur serait plus utile s'ils veulent obtenir leurs diplômes... je dis ça je dis rien.

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai pas fait mon footing matinale. Je le ferai à la sortie des cours dans la forêt pour changer.. ça ne serait plus un footing matinal cela dit étant donner que je le ferais l'après-midi, j'aurai bien dit à Isaac de venir avec moi mais étant donner que j'ai été plus que désagréable avec lui ce midi j'pense pas qu'il acceptera. De toute manière si je cours c'est pour être seul puis avec ces supers pouvoirs de lycanthrope il ira trop vite pour moi.

Jack Jack, qui est assis pas très loin de moi, vient demander si je pouvais l'aider à finir ces exos... je l'aide ou pas cruelle dilemme. Bon je l'aide mais il intérêt à vite comprendre parce même si lui m'a aidé j'ai pas envie de passer 5 ans à lui expliquer quelque chose d'aussi simple que les matrices. En outre je serais obligé de lui parler. Fuck. A plus cahier.

18h

Je suis complètement claqué, je sens plus mes jambes sérieusement. C'est une chose de courir dans son quartier et une autre de courir en forêt. Honnêtement la course en forêt devrait être un sport officiel. Il faut slalomer entre les arbres, buissons etc pour éviter de s'en prendre un, sauter pour pas trébucher sur une maudite branche. J'suis totalement déphasé, je pense que si je m'allonge je m'endors direct tant je suis épuisé.

De plus comme je te l'ai dit avant, cahier, j'ai aidé Jack Jack à faire ces maths. Bon il est moins con qu'il n'y parait mais j'ai dû lui expliquer le cours pendant une vingtaine de minutes. J'ai sincèrement pensé que j'allais lui exploser la tête contre la table tant ces questions m'ont agacé. Au moins maintenant je sais que je ne suis pas du tout fait pour être prof. Vraiment pas. Il m'a fait rire aussi, intérieurement certes, mais je te jure qu'il fait des remarques vraiment drôle(-ment méchante) sur les gens. Son petit air "je suis plus cool que toi" est vraiment sympa quand elle vise d'autre personne que moi. D'ailleurs il m'a invité à une sortir avec la meute ce week-end mais j'ai décliné. J'ai été agréablement surpris de cette invitation mais j'ai pas envie d'être coincé avec eux pendant des heures. En cours ça va, mais en dehors des cours j'suis pas prêt, je leur fais pas confiance. Je comprends toujours pas ce revirement de situation. Bref le manger et les devoirs ne vont pas se faire tout seuls. Quoique les devoirs vont attendre je dois être à la piscine dans trois quarts d'heure.

22h

Je reviens du cours de natation. J'hésite entre mourir de fatigue ou mourir de fatigue. J'étais déjà complètement mort à cause de mon footing mais là, là j'suis plus que mort. En fait j'ai l'impression que je fus décédé puis qu'un connard m'a ramené à la vie avant de m'achever à nouveau. Je sais même pas où je trouve la force d'écrire. A vraie dire je voulais seulement dire que ... je me rappelle même pas ce que je voulais dire tant je suis fatigué. Si je ne m'en souviens pas c'est que c'était important. Enfin c'est ce que l'on dit généralement. Bref j'espère que je pourrai dormir toute la nuit sans interruption ce soir.

* * *

Quand j'ai posté mon précédent chapitre j'ai pleuré, pendant un long moment, j'étais tellement déçu de mon travail que j'ai eu un coup de blues terrible. Je tiens à tous vous remercier du fond du coeur pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touché et aidé. Je tiens à remercier tous particulièrement sakuraetsasuke et NathDW qui de part la compréhension total de mon histoire et les conversations que j'ai eu avec elles en PM m'ont aidé à me ressaisir. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les autres et que le fait d'alterner entre un mode d'écriture traditionnelle et celui façon journal intime vous a plu et que cela a été fait de manière claire et plaisante.

J'aimerais vous faire participer à cette histoire, pas en me donnant des idées mais, en me conseillant des musiques. La musique est pour moi, tout comme vos avis, source d'inspiration et j'aimerais partager ce moment avec vous, même indirectement.


	11. Fin

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que malheureusement, je mets ma fiction en pause durant un peu plus d'un mois. Les fêtes arrivent et qui dit fête dit soirée. Je n'aurai donc pas le temps de poster une nouveau chapitre avant un petit moment car mes soirées commencent le 21 et j'en aurai pratiquement une tout les soirs ( fin des partiels, anniversaire, réveillons de noël en famille puis entre amis, jour de l'an et encore un anniversaire) donc je sais d'avance que je serais trop épuisée pour écrire. Et je suis tellement impatiente que j'ai pas la tête à écrire maintenant. Donc je m'excuse en avance pour l'attente.

De plus j'aimerai vous remercier pour toutes les musiques que vous m'avez envoyer qui, soit dit en passant, sont géniales. Je suis entrain de créer un playlist que je partagerai avec vous dans ma bio dès qu'elle sera fini. N'hésiter pas à m'en envoyer d'autre! (attention en PM les liens ne fonctionnent pas)

Bonne fête à tous, je vous aime.

Je vous fais plein de papouille

Sweet.

* * *

Edit:

La pause sera plus longue que prévu, peut être même définitive. Je tolère beaucoup de chose, j'apprécie les critiques négatives lorsqu'elles sont constructives et focaliser sur mon texte mais pas quand elle me concerne directement. Je sais que c'est bête d'arrêter une histoire à cause d'anonyme qui me balance que je suis une sadique totalement folle mais c'est le cas. Je suis partie Normandie chez de la famille pour me recentrer sur moi-même, j'ai essayé d'écrire mais j'ai un blocage. A chaque fois que j'ouvre une page word j'ai ces reviews qui viennent parasiter mes pensées. Il y a trois ans de cela on m'a obligé à aller voir l'infirmière de mon collège au moins une fois par semaine à cause de mes textes et de mes problèmes familiaux ... et les quelques mots qu'on écrit ces personnes m'ont rappelé cette période difficile de ma vie. J'ai mes démons, mes peurs et ils ont touché la corde sensible. C'est tout.

Je peux comprendre pourquoi on m'a attaqué comme cela mais ce sujet, le viol, ce n'est pas un fantasme au contraire. C'est l'une de mes plus grande peur. La réaction qu'à Stiles c'est la réaction la plus joyeuse que j'ai envisagé dans ma tête pour moi. Je suis désolée mais j'avais besoin de m'exprimer sur ce sujet. Cette histoire était censé ce découper en 5 ou 6 partie d'une dizaine de chapitre. J'avais fini celui de la dépression, et aller commencer celui où il allait réapprendre à faire confiance et à établir des relations solide. Bien plus solide que celle qu'il avait avec Scott. Mais étant moi-même déprimer je ne peux pas écrire quelque chose de plus joyeux.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de reprendre cette histoire mais ... j'ai pas non plus envie d'abandonner mon bébé. J'ai mis cette fiction comme étant complète au cas où une nouvelle personne déciderai de lire mon histoire je ne veux pas qu'il s'attends à avoir une suite.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort, et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire et ce petit mot.


End file.
